Decorative lights are widely used during holidays and special occasions in an exterior or interior environment. While interior lighting adds to the value and aesthetic appeal of the inside of a home, exterior lighting is generally used to increase appeal outside the home, such as through porch lights, in-ground patio lights, or pathway lights. Exterior decorative lights may be wired to the electricity found in the home, but if wiring is not desired, they may also remain outside and receive power from solar panels. These lights must also account for outside weather conditions such as rain. Therefore, there is a great need for exterior decorative lights that can be illuminated at night and be rechargeable, weatherproof, and appealing. To have such appeal, there is a need for more than simple decorative lights, but rather decorative lights that are intriguing and aesthetically unique with different and unusual design elements.